Sanctuary and Me
by 7 Ace
Summary: Laya OC and Clara have been with Will for a year. Laya ends up pregnant and Clara moves to the UK Sanctuary leaving her and the babies with Will. This is set in the beginning of Season Two when we find out what has happened to Ashley. Will/OC


Ashley's been gone for a while now, the Cabal have taken her. My relationship is confusing to most people. I'm not with just one person. I live with Clara and Will and we share the same bed. I spend most of my time researching myself and abnormalities with John Druit. My gift makes it easy to understand how others feel. I can feel what Druit feels with the fact that he's been trying to come to terms with his past.

Clara and I had been living together before Druit and Will had found her. Will knew me before he found Clara; we went to the same college, but he never saw anything more between us. I've been trying to tell Will that I'm becoming abnormal, but I went into a mental meltdown. I couldn't say things right and I was all over the place, so we went to Magnus. I was to stay in bed, so that I could get the right meds.

John sat next to me and we talked about his past and what he did before he showed up at the Sanctuary, the time he needed Helen's blood. Henry came in with food and I asked him how he was feeling. He said that he was happy that I was here and hoped I'd get better. At that time, I was about three months pregnant. Henry set down my food and gave me a hug. I usually spent time with him when everyone else was on an assignment. He loves my attention. Then, I asked John to go get Magnus for me because I needed to talk to her.

He kissed the outside of my hand and left. Magnus came in about five minutes later. "Is everything alright Laya?"

"I tried telling Will about my transformation, but mind went all over and he's confused because I practically had a mental breakdown trying to tell him. He's so confused that he's beating himself up for not being able to figure me out…"

"Alright Laya, I could talk to him, if you'd like?"

I nod and she asks, "I found a medication that should help with the stress. How are the children doing?" She gestures to my baby bump. "The boy is doing all right, that little Will; he's got his daddy's vision for details. The girl has a certain charm to her; I think it's partly why everyone keeps coming around to visit."

"They visit because they are worried about you. Here's the medication, take one a day and see how it works. I'm going to visit Will and get this straightened out."

Magnus finds Will in our room. Since Clara left for UK Sanctuary, Will and I have been living here, even though he doesn't like the idea of me being in harm's way.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

"Hello, Will. She's feeling better now. May I ask why she started to have a meltdown?"

"I have no idea. She started telling me that she came to you three months ago and found out that she was going to be different. Then she started naming many abnormalities, and then she started saying that she needed to see you, Magnus. What is going on? She's never acted like that."

"She came to me, in curiosity. We scanned her and discovered that she indeed was changing. She can see everything. She feels what others feel, sees things that are hidden, and can sense beings' abnormalities. She is a wonder, Will, and she needs you."

Will nods and walks toward the door. "Why didn't she tell me before?"

Magnus replies, "She wasn't sure how, and then when she tried, she was feeling what the children were feeling."

"I'm going to go see her."

Magnus nods and goes to her office to find a Cabal connection who might know where Ashley is. Will comes into the infirmary with a look of sadness in his eyes and I could feel the pain. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Laya, why hadn't you told me you knew our children?"

I laugh and he sits down next to me, holding my hand.

"I didn't have my medication yet and I was confused by my senses. I was feeling our boy's and girl's powers before my own. Our son sees like you, and our daughter is a charmer."

Will looks at me and smiles. "He's like me?"

I start crying. "Yes, he is. He has a wonderful mind, and so does our daughter."

Will kisses me tenderly and gets into bed with me. We lie here for hours. Will is pulled to Magnus' office because of a major issue. Apparently, servers with information that was important to the Cabal were stolen last night. I get out of bed and go see Big Guy. He is still suffering from Lazarus. "Big Guy? How are you feeling?"

He turns to look at me. "Laya, I'm not taking the human-made treatment."

I look him dead in the eye and say, "Big Guy, I asked you how you were feeling; not if you would take the serum. I want to know from your mouth how you are. I can feel that you are dying. I want you around to see my miracles. Please, just tell me."

"Leave me be, Laya. Just go."

I cry and leave him there in his pile of destruction. "I love you, Big Guy." I get into the elevator and go to the creature chamber. Henry is at his computers.

"Hey, Laya."

"Hey, Henry, how's it going?"

Henry looks at me with sad eyes. "Ashley stole some server information about the scrubbed orphans. We're trying to figure it out, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Why would the Cabal want that?"

"We have no idea." 

"So, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go get one of the orphans. I'm back up."

"Magnus and Will are going in, then."

"Yep. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"I'll see you when you get back?"

"Yeah, you should. Have fun, Laya." He holds his arms out, and I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"I'll try. It's hard when there's not many here, but I'll work on it."

"Okay. See you later."

I walk up to my room to say goodbye to Will. I get to the room and he's sitting there waiting for me. "Hi, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Henry told me that you guys are leaving to find an orphan on the servers," I say, pouting.

"You always know how to get what you want. You sly babe, come here." He reaches out and I go sit on his lap. He kisses my lips, moving to my cheekbone, to my chin, to my throat.

"You…mmm…need to… uhhh… get ready."

He pushes his lips to mine passionately and moves his tongue from left to right, so that I would open my mouth, so I do. My tongue moves with his and I move mine to his upper lip and he moans with pleasure. I kiss his chin and move my lips toward his ear and nibble it. He picks me up and places me on the bed.

"You need to leave in less than ten minutes, baby."

He licks down my neck and says, "I have to show my wife how much I love her." He runs his hands down my side, starting at my cheek, down my throat, over my breast, and finally down to my bulging belly kissing it all over; holding our babies.

"Uh, they're kicking. Yes, darlings, that's your daddy."

He looks up at me smiling and says, "I love the sound of that." His face is glowing with pride and joy.

"Baby, Magnus is calling your cell phone."

He reaches for it and answers. "This is Will. Okay, I'll be right there." He flips his phone shut. "Alright, Daddy has to go help Auntie Magnus now."

I kiss him goodbye and say, "Be careful, Will. We'll be waiting here for you here in the Sanctuary."

He nods. "I love you, Laya."

"And I you."

He leaves and I roll over and fall asleep. Once I wake up, Nicola Tesla and Henry are working on a machine. I ask Magnus what was going on and what I have missed. "You've missed quite a bit. We found out what's going on. We went to get one of the two orphans, but Cabal had hired a freelance officer to capture him. They got him, but John was able to get the other. We're studying her. We found out that they were clean slates."

"So, the Cabal could copy anything and make them like it."

"Exactly." 

"What do you think they're copying?"

"Well, the freelance contact had sent us to a garage and we all were near death."

"Oh my, it was Ashley, wasn't it?"

Magnus nods. "Yes, I had her within my reach until John pulled us back here."

"They're copying Ashley, so what are Tesla and Henry doing?"

"They're creating a machine to disable them."

"How is it going?"

"Nicola isn't impressed."

"Where do you think Ashley's going to go next?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to talk to the Cabal contact to find out."

"Magnus, don't be surprised if they call for something completely out of the norm."

"Yes, I know. They'll do anything, but I must try."

"I'll see you later."

I go back to my room and get my laptop. I take it into the library and start talking to Clara.

"Hey, how's it going in the UK?"

"It's alright. I miss you and Huggybear, though."

"Yeah, we miss you too. Have you heard anything?"

"Well, I heard that Ashley's been totally changed by the source blood under the Cabal."

"That's crazy, but everything about the Cabal is."

"So, how are you guys doing? I wish I could be there to help with the children."

"I wish you could be here too."

"Hey Huggybear, how are you?" Will is standing behind me with his arms around my waist.

"I'm doing alright. Things are falling apart. Tokyo, Japan just fell off the map within twenty minutes."

"Oh my god," Clara says.

"Ditto; the Tokyo Sanctuary? What do they want?" I ask, looking up at him.

"They want to take the whole Sanctuary network down," he explains.

"So, Tokyo, which one is next?" Clara asks.

"I have no idea yet. They took down the EM shield, though." He starts ruffling his hair.

"Interesting, didn't they teleport?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says grabbing a second chair.

"They disabled it so that they could teleport around and wouldn't have as many problems," I say.

"That makes sense," Clara says, looking at me sadly.

"Maybe you should talk to the contact. She'll talk to you," I say smiling at him.

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to you later, Clara."

She blows him a kiss and he sends her one back. "I love you, Huggybear."

"I love you too, Clara. I'll see you once I tell Magnus what I find out from the contact." He directs the last part to me.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I kiss him and turn back to the screen. "Clara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, there's just a lot going on. With you and the twins, Tokyo, and the Cabal, everything seems to be chaos. I just wish I could be there for you. I knew that once we were all together, that one of us would want a child, but I had no idea that I was unable to. Then the Cabal blows everything to pieces… literally."

"I'm sorry that we aren't around…"

"That's okay, what about you?"

"Well, I was wondering why the creatures were gone, and I guess now I know."

"Your creatures are already moved?"

"They were moved last week." 

"We should get together soon, no matter what happens. I want to be able to bring you and Will here."

"I know, but Magnus needs our help."

"Yeah."

"Well, I need to go take my meds and get my tests done."

"Alright, I love you, Laya. I miss you."

"I love you and miss you too."

We wave goodbye and I shut the lid to my laptop.

A few hours go by and three more Sanctuaries are destroyed, with the new codes and protocols put up for the EM shield. We end up with only two Sanctuaries left within two days; London and New York are the only ones still standing.

Magnus, Druit, Tesla, Henry, Will and I are trying to find out how we are going to stop them. "We need a better lab," Tesla says.

"We also need to go to the London Sanctuary to help them protect their home," says Magnus.

"Magnus, we need to get there as soon as we can," Will pleads.

"I agree, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Big Guy and the contact," I say.

"That would be best, Laya. John, we need supplies. They are in my office," Magnus directs.

John teleports and then reappears within a second.

"Alright, let's go," says Magnus.

Magnus goes first, then Henry and Tesla, and finally Will; John decides to go between both places to keep an eye on me and on the rest of our family. I wander the halls cleaning the Sanctuary from top to bottom. I stay out of the Shoe, though; that place gives me the creeps. Once I am done cleaning, I go to see Big Guy. He still won't take the cure. He looks angry, so I just say, "Hello," and leave.

I go down to the infirmary and sit next to Freelander. She isn't very interesting. She asks me if I truly live with both Clara and Will as lovers, but I tell her that it's none of her damn business and she backs off.

Since I am out of it and have nothing more to do, I go to my room and go to sleep. With my medications when I sleep, I sleep hard. When I wake up, there's a message on my phone: _We'll be back soon._

I walk as fast as I can to the creature chamber and within the next minute, everyone is back in the Sanctuary, but something is wrong.

"What happened?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"They were taken out of the Sanctuary somehow," Magnus tells me.

"Did they get what they came for?" I ask.

Will is the one to answer me next. "Only part of it…"

"What were they after?" I ask.

"Us," John replies.

"Who'd they get?" I don't think I want to know this…

Will starts to cry and embraces me. "They got Clara…"

I'm shocked and don't know how to piece those words together. "What? How? I just… we just talked to her." I start crying hard.

"Clara and I had spent time together, alone. Then we were all called to the center and we were given jobs. I took one of the creatures and it didn't work. I started running and then a wall came down stopping the copies of Ashley. She said she'd give me a head start and we'd meet in the main lab… she never made it," Will explains to me.

I drop to my knees and cry out, "Oh my… she wasn't even supposed to be there!"

He kneels down and says, "I know, but she wanted to stay and fight."

I can't let it go. "She said that she'd leave…"

"She changed her mind…" Will trails off, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I can't believe this! She was supposed to be with us! She was supposed to help me with the babies! But… but now she's gone…" I start crying harder than earlier.

"We have to lock down, we're next."

"Lock me in the bedroom, I'll be safe there."

"Alright, Magnus, can we do that?" Will asks, worried.

"Yes, Will, we can. You won't lose her, I promise," Magnus says, looking at me.

"I hope not," Will replies.

"Same here…" I say rubbing my babies.

"Let's do this," Magnus says.

Will kisses me and I give everyone [Druit, Tesla, Magnus and Henry] a hug and walk with Will to our bedroom. "I love you, Will."

"I love you three. I will be right here when it's over."

I nod and say, "Go protect the fort, darling. It needs you."

We kiss like we'll never see each other again and then he leaves to go help Magnus and the others. I sense him locking up the living quarters' area and then he goes to the roof with Magnus.

"Maybe I should do it," Will says.

"We both know it has to be me," Magnus says with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think it will work?" Will asks.

"Tesla swears it is the best thing he's ever created. You should go. You've done more than your share," Magnus says, trying to push him away.

"Yeah, well, like you said, I'm not smart." Will's phone rings. "This is Will."

A weird transmission goes through.

"Damn," Magnus says as she throws the phone over the edge.

While Henry is sitting at his computer, he gets a message from Magnus. "How are things down there?"

"We lost control," Henry replies.

"Is the EM shield still up?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, wait, no. We just lost it," Henry says, ticked.

"Do what you can to get it back on," Magnus demands.

Magnus goes to the main lab and Will goes around to make sure everything is locked down. Then he gets into the elevator and one of the copies tries to attack Will, but Big Guy takes it down and then it teleports. _Thank God for Big Guy._

"Big Guy, get in here before it kills you. It's nice to see you," Will says.

"You too, Will," Big Guy replies.

They get down to the main controls and servers. Henry is trying to get the EM shield up and the copy tries to teleport, but he disintegrates into thin air.

Magnus and Ashley are in the main lab. Ashley is trying to kill Magnus; she scratches Magnus' arm.

"Ashley, listen to me. Do you remember when you were little? When you had a nightmare, you came to me and said 'Mummy, I'm afraid.' Ashley, I'm afraid."

Ashley tries to attack Magnus.

"Hey Blondie," Freelander says as she fires a missile launcher. _I guess Freelander isn't that boring after all._ A copy shows up and tries to kill Magnus, Ashley stands up and grabs the arm of the copy.

"Ashley?" Magnus says crying.

"Mom," she says crying, too. She then turns and teleports, which kills her and the copy.

Throughout listening and feeling this whole ordeal, I've been _trying _to tune it out by listening to my iPod. I also spent my time eating pretzels and feeling the anger and frustration throughout the whole Sanctuary. After a while, I start to feel a change in the atmosphere. It went from anger and frustration to sorrow and pain. I turned on my iHome and turned it to _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias, which just so happens to be Will's and my song.

Halfway through the song, the door opens and Will walks in. I leap up from our bed and give him a big hug. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

He kisses me with a deep passion and we move in a single motion to the bed and he says, "You thought it was me." He kisses me harder and pulls my leg over his.

"How…uh…did you…hmmm…know?"

Will pulls off his shirt and starts unbuttoning my dress. "You're…playing… our… song," he replies while kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"Make love to me…" we say together. We both laugh and I strip off his pants and yank the blankets from the bed, and he pulls them over us.


End file.
